The End
by star7k
Summary: Third in the series you need to read Private first. Johnson finally has a plan do destroy Skipper and the team but does he succeed at it. yeah I suck at summeries. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own penguins of any kind. oh yeah and if you thought Kevin was Heathers brother he's not.**

~H.Q. five p.m. after zoo hours~  
"where's my coke" Heather asked. no one answered but Private motioned to Manfredi.  
"Manfredi have you seen my coke" Manfredi looked to the left. a sure sign that he is lying.  
"no" he finally said.  
"no? okay where is it" Manfredi walked behind the table and held up a bottle. Heather ran after him. he ran around the other side.  
"give it back" she yelled  
"sharing is caring" Manfredi shouted back  
"I don't care" she jumped over the table to get it. the cat fight lasted for over a minute until Skipper grabbed the bottle from Manfredi.  
"really, you too, fighting over a bottle of coke" Heather looked at the bottle. she'd seen something similar to it when Blowhole tried to..  
"Skipper let go of the bottle before-" she was to late the lid from the bottle popped of fizzy coke went everywhere. Skipper threw the bottle to the ground but he was already covered in pop. "uh yeah before that happens"  
"Manfredi!" Skipper yelled.  
"hey it was Heather's coke" Heather left the H.Q. "what did I do"  
"Nothing she's just upset" Skipper said.  
"why?" Private asked.  
"well the nightmares are finally getting to her" Skipper looked at the ground. he remembered what it was like and he felt bad for Heather. Private left to find Heather. Manfredi looked at Skipper.  
"I didn't know" he said.  
"you're cleaning that up" Skipper said before leaving.

~central park near the pond~  
"hey" Private called out to Heather. she turned around.  
"hey"  
"you know Manfredi didn't mean to take you pop"  
"yeah its just..." her voice trailed off.  
"the nightmares" Heather sighed  
"normally I can wake up shake them off and go back to sleep but they're getting worse"  
Private sat down next to her. they have been a couple for over a year now. Johnson was strangely quiet so everyone was thinking he was planning something big.  
"you know talking about a nightmare tends to make them disappear" Heather leaned against him.  
"I don't want to talk about it" Private sighed.  
"I kind of feel bad for Manfredi" he said.  
"why?"  
"well he has to clean up the H.Q. and he doesn't even get a coke for it" Heather laughed and kissed him. "I bet you could swim across the pond by your self" Heathers eyes widen.  
"I don't want to do anything without you" she said. he leaned in for another kiss but something at the central park zoo explodied. Heather jumped up.  
"what was that" she asked.  
"I don't know probably something Kowalski did"  
"that didn't sound like a Kowalski explosion" she started walking back to the zoo.  
"Heather I'm sure its fine" she didn't listen so Private just followed her.  
~H.Q.~  
Kowalski and Rico ran out of the lab.  
"Kowalski what happened?" Skipper asked  
"it wasn't mine sir" Kowalski said.  
"well then what happened"  
"I don't know I didn't do it"  
"well then who did. wait what were you two doing" Manfredi asked. before he could answer Heather and Private dropped in.  
"is everyone alright?" Heather asked.  
"yeah I think so. Rico?"  
"yup" Rico grunted  
"see I told you it was just Kowalski's explosion" Private said.  
"it wasn't mine"  
"wait if it wasn't your explosion who's was it" Manfredi asked. Just then the fish bowl entrance locked.  
"I think its a Johnson attack" Heather said clinging to Private. The H.Q. filled up with knockout gas.  
~Coney Island around 6p.m.~  
"Kevin progress report" Johnson yelled.  
"do I look like Kowalski Johnson glared at him. "okay fine man just chillax. okay everyone is in their cells, still asleep"  
"the couple?" Johnson question.  
"together... for now"  
"such a shame too, he just got her back" Johnson laughed.  
"again dude with the evil laugh"  
"stupid hippie" Johnson mumbled.

**Hey Guys,**

**yeah i decided to make a sequel. and don't get offended if you are a hippie. some of my best friends are hippie. make sure you let me know what you think. was this chapter to quick i think i was rushing things. okay have fun.**

**See Ya Soon**

**~STAR7K~**


	2. Chapter 2

~around 8am, Coney Island~  
Heather woke up in the cell. Private was talking to Skipper at the other end of the cage.  
"good you're up" Skipper said when he noticed her. she cracked her neck.  
"yeah it was one of the only time that dream didn't... where are the others?" she asked.  
"over here" Heather stood up and walked over to the bars. "don't touch the bars" Manfredi warned. "they have an electric charge to them" Manfredi Kowalski and Rico were in the cell across the hallway.  
"why did they do that"  
"oh I don't know probably because some random chick with the ability to change form snuck out last time" he said sarcastically.  
"are you okay" Skipper asked. Manfredi hit his head off the wall.  
"no Skipper. no I am not. it has been nineteen hours since I last had caffeine in my bloodstream. I can't live like this" Private made a mental note: Manfredi is more addicted to caffeine than Skipper is.  
"so what do you do?" Heather asked.  
"well if I know Johnson, which I don't anymore, he's going to interrogate us" Manfredi said.  
"what does he even plan to get out of us" Kowalski asked.  
"a confession from Skipper, an explanation from Private, some science thing from Kowalski and bank account number from Heather"  
"to bad the moneys been transferred to the penguin account" Skipper said.  
Private sat next to Heather.  
"so what are we going to do? the bars are electric so I can't escape and let the rest of you out. do we just sit here and wait?" Heather asked. they all looked at Skipper.  
"Kowalski?" Skipper asked. Kowalski shook his head.  
"Rico?"  
"empty" Rico said patting his belly.  
"Manfredi?" Manfredi thought for a moment. which couldn't have been to easy because all eyes were on him.  
"wait" he finally said.  
"wait for what" Kowalski asked.  
"no we just wait as sooner or later they're going to take all of us out then we get a plan from there" Manfredi said. "hey Heather..."  
"nope I'm still mad at you" she said.  
"oh yeah because your pepsi blew up"  
"kay now I'm not talking to you"  
"it was coke not pepsi" Private said.  
"what's the difference"  
"now I'm not going to forgive you ever again" Heather said.  
"fine but I'm still confused on one thing"  
"what's that" Kowalski asked.  
"what you and Rico were doing in the lab" Kowalski touched the bars and got zapped unconscious.  
"thats one way to avoid answering a question" Manfredi mumbled. "Rico same question"  
"sowwy" Rico said.  
"Manfredi I'm not sure if you're more hyper with or without caffeine" Skipper said.  
"sorry sir"

~evil lair around 5:00 pm~  
Johnson walked up to Kevin and knocked the book out of his hands.  
"Hey I was reading that" Kevin complained.  
"Are you listening to me? Good, after the penguins fall asleep hit Heather with a tranquilizer dart so she won't walk up when you're moving her" Johnson said.  
"That's cruel she now has a fear of needle because of you"  
"Chill after you take her the kids and I won't ever see her again. She'd be safe with you forever"  
Kevin looked at Johnson for a moment to see if he was telling the truth or not.  
"That's too good to be true, Johnson, leave Heather out of this she has nothing to-"  
"Nothing, Kevin?! She's working for them! She's a part of their team! She has everything to do with them" Johnson stormed away.  
"Jeez no wonder Manfredi broke up with you" Kevin mumbled.

~unknown location~  
Heather woke up and looked around. She wasn't with her team anymore and she was scared. What happened to Private? Heather needed Private. She loved him. Someone came into the room.  
"Oh good you're awake" he said. Heather glared at him. He was human. For all Heather knew she was the only person that understood animals. Well except for….oh no.  
"Kevin?" she asked.  
"Oh good you remember me" Heather shook her head. "Question, how does that transforming thing work? I mean what happens to your clothes" Heather shrugged.  
"The scientist hasn't figured out why but the clothes change with me. I can also change the clothes, which is good because I'll never have to go clothes shopping again" Heather avoided using Kowalski's name just in case he really didn't know. Heather changed into a human. She was wearing blue jeans and a black tank top. "So where am I?" Heather asked. Kevin laughed.  
"Don't you remember Heather? This is Juliette's room. Remember from the play Romeo and Juliette."  
She tried to remember but just couldn't. Only a faint memory for watching that play with Private at the park but it didn't look like this room. This room was purpler. "I took you to see that play when we were really little. You're like what 22 now. Honestly I don't expect you to remember. Stupid Johnson took your memory away"  
Heather was starting to remember something. Yeah a long time ago she and Kevin were Blowhole's prisoners to punish the human. They became friends but nothing more. He took her to see the play and she told him she wanted a room like Juliette's only a little more purple. Heather loves the color purple.  
"Yeah I remember now" Kevin smiled at her comment. "Where is my team?" Kevin's smile faded  
"You need to forget them" Kevin told her "you wouldn't be hurt all the time if you didn't hang out with them. Heather you don't need them"  
~interrogation room~  
Kowalski woke up tied to a chair. Johnson was sitting right in front of him.  
"You" Kowalski gasped.  
"Yup it's me. What you think I'm the bad guy because what your Skipper told you" Johnson said.  
"You stole Private from him. You killed Hans after you found out he was the reason Private was still alive" Kowalski pointed out.  
"Yes and yes but Skipper stole my girlfriend I was simply taking back what should have been mine. As for the Hans thin yeah I guess I just lost my temper but I'm over that"  
"What do you want" Kowalski asked.  
"Here's the thing Skipper's been holding you back from being a true scientist-"  
"Impossible"  
"If you just swear your loyalty to me I could help you be even better"  
"I'll never trust you" Johnson shrugged.  
"Sure just stay in that little lab of yours at the zoo. Here you could have anything you need to invent anything. Possibly your own lab, with your own name plate. How does Dr. Kowalski sound?"

~interrogation room 2, late at night~  
Jonson came into the room and handed Manfredi a cup of coffee. Manfredi took it but didn't drink it.  
"I figured out your plan you know" Manfredi said. Johnson just looked at him.  
"Really? How so?" Johnson asked.  
"You tied me up with rope. Not just any rope. You tied me up with twine. A certain rope that is unbreakable. Made out of a bunch of little strings. Take out one string it becomes weaker but take out all the strings it doesn't stand a chance. You think that we'll leave Skipper to be only one string you're wrong."  
"You may stay strong with Skipper but Kowalski isn't. I already broke him. I know what you want Manfredi. I will break you" Manfredi smiled.  
"I swear I'll remain loyal to Skipper."  
"Promise?" Johnson asked.  
"Semper Fi. It's a code to live by"  
"I promise I will break you" Johnson turned to leave  
"Oh and Johnson" Manfredi poured a purple liquid out of the coffee cup. "Next time you try to poison me it would be easier to actually use something that smelled like coffee" Johnson left. "So what I just like wait here…okay"

~Evil lair, around midnight~  
Kevin was reading a book when Johnson came in. So Johnson did the reasonable thing and knocked the book out of his hands.  
"Hey! What's your problem man" Kevin complained.  
"My problem is I can easily break Kowalski and Rico and Private but the other three are going to ruin my plans" Johnson said.  
"Well all I can say is forget about Heather. You'll never get to her." Kevin said Picking up his book.  
"As long as you can keep under control and locked up I'm fine. It's just I'm not sure how much pain Private can hold before dying off"  
"Dude what are you thinking?" Johnson smiled.  
"Just the end to the greatest team alive…for now"

**Hey Guys,**

**wonderful weather we're having huh. my power might get knocked off from frankanstorm here if it does the next chapter will be delayed untill the power comes back one. sorry bout that. yeah let me know what you think and i'll get back to you on that.**

**See Ya Soon,**

**~STAR7K~**


	3. Chapter 3

~unknown location~

Heather woke up as Kevin came into her room. It was more like a jail cell. She couldn't go anywhere and she really couldn't do anything but wait until Kevin got there.

"Hey cutie. I'm glad you're up" Heather cringed when he said "cutie"

"I had trouble sleeping" she admitted. "I couldn't help but think that my team was in danger" Kevin back handed her and she fell to the floor.

"I told you Heather forget about them. They're going to cause you nothing but trouble. Can't you see Privates just using you?" Heather struggled to get up.

"Wha-what did you just say?" she asked.

"Oh come on isn't it obvious? Skipper planned it all. You fall in love with Private because you became a valuable piece in this game. I'm trying to keep you from getting played Heather"

Heather didn't know what to think. It seemed reasonable but not reasonable at the same time.

"But Private would never-"

"Okay look maybe Private wasn't using you exactly using you doesn't mean that Skipper wasn't using Private" Heather sat down. She felt like she just got hit with a truck. _No don't believe him_ she thought to herself _he's obviously lying_. Why should Heather trust him? Kevin just hit her. Skipper never hit her. That has to stand for something. Kevin cursed to himself and sat in front of Heather.

"Look Heather I'm sorry I didn't mean to lose my temper. I just- it's just Johnson has this crazy plan and I don't want you to get hurt. You know I would never hit you like that" Heather nodded. She felt where Kevin hit her then looked at her hand. She was bleeding. Kevin hit her hard enough for her to bleed.

~interrogation Room~

Manfredi was playing on a laptop when Johnson came in.

"Where did you get that?" Johnson asked. Manfredi shrugged.

"I think it used to be Hans' but I don't know. Hacking into the password was easy. The previous owner must have been… why are you here?" Johnson smiled.

"What? Can't I see an old friend?"

"Not without an evil reason" Manfredi said. "If this is about me rejoining your group, I'm not the bad guy here you are"

"Okay harsh but I just wanted to let you know something about your little friend oh-what's-her-name Heather" Manfredi looked up from his laptop.

"What about her?"

"Well for now nothing it's really the captain's son you should feel sorry for."

"Johnson if you hurt any of them—"

"You'll what, you're trapped here. You're my prisoner again"

"You know Skipper never stopped hoping we were alive. When he found out we were he never stopped hoping that you really didn't turn evil" Manfredi looked back down at the laptop

"What are you doing on the laptop?"

"Playing Farmville" Johnson quickly got out of that room. Manfredi laughed. "I'm not playing Farmville. I wouldn't play Farmville even if it was the only game on earth" Manfredi hit the send button. "Oh I hope the chimps are watching kittens on YouTube right now" he mumbled to himself

~central park zoo, after zoo hours~

Mason and Phil were watching cute kittens doing something funny. Mason was laughing and Phil was signing lol. Then the fax machine printed out a paper. Mason picked up the paper and handed it to Phil. Phil signed what the paper said back to Mason.

"Are you sure?" Mason asked. Phil frowned and signed something else. "You're right we should tell the others"

~later that day at the zoo gift shop~

"Alright what does the bossed penguins want from us now?" Julienne complained.

"Nothing" Mason said.

"Wait we heard this meeting was called because of the penguins" Maurice said.

"It's about the penguins" Mason said.

"What about them" Marlene asked.

"Phil says that Manfredi wrote to us. The letter said that they are trapped and all of them might not make it back" Marlene gasped.

"What about Skipper? Did the letter say anything about Skipper?"

"Manfredi can't find any of them but Kowalski has turned to the dark side"

"Well I hear the dark side has cookies so I would to" Julienne said. Then he noticed every one looking at him. "You know because I'm a double agent"

"King Julienne has a point. Kowalski would never go against Skipper. He's probably just trying to get in tell on the bad guy" Maurice said.

"May be so but the letter says not to come after them because they don't want us to get hurt" Mason said.

"So what we just leave Skipper there to die?" Marlene asked.

"Marlene I am sure that Skipper and the team will make it out alright" Julienne said. That was possibly the kindest thing the lemur said to anyone. After the meeting everyone walked back to the habitats. Julienne looked at the empty penguin exhibit. He had a lot on his mind. What if he never saw his friend Skipper again? Yeah that's saying a lot considering they always fight but Julienne really consider Skipper to be his friend.

"Are you alright your majesty" Maurice asked.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. Why you ask?" Julienne said.

"It's just that Mort has been clinging to you feet ever since the meeting and you haven't kicked him yet"

Julienne looked down at his feet. "Um…hi" Mort said. Julienne kicked Mort but he didn't kick him very far.

"You know your majesty there going to come back" Maurice tried to reason.

"But you heard the letter not all of them my return"

"They will your highness they always do" Julienne didn't want to believe him but he was right.

~unknown location within the evil lair~

Skipper was changed to the wall. He couldn't see anything which really got his nerves up. If Johnson planed to attack him using night vision goggles he was ready for it. Then the lights came on. Skipper was just in a room like behind the glass of an interrogation room. Over by the door Johnson was watching him.

"So you finally caught up to me good for you. But I'm not like my team I don't break as easily" Skipper told him.

"Way to have faith in your team Skipper jeez. And for your information the only penguin I broke is Kowalski…for now. I am going to break you, Skipper" Johnson said.

"Really? How do you plan to do that?" Skipper asked sarcastically. Johnson flipped another light switch reveling Private behind the glass. He looked terrified like Johnson already told him his plan. Skipper tried to walk up to the glass but the chains held him back.

"I'm going to break you by breaking Private"

"Don't touch him Johnson. Just don't touch him"

Johnson left the room then entered into the room Private was in. Private jumped when the door slammed. Johnson smiled wickedly at him. Johnson picked up a metal rod from the ground. Private backed into the corner. He couldn't see behind the glass but he could tell someone was behind it. He didn't have time to react when Johnson hit him in the side. Private fell to the ground as he got hit again. This time breaking a rib or two.

Skipper closed his eyes but that didn't stop him from hearing the impact and the screams. Skipper started crying. Normally Skipper was strong enough not to even show any emotion but this was his son that was being tortured.

Private tried to crawl away but Johnson broke his wing. Private tried not to feel the pain but it was just overwhelming. He was pretty sure that one wing was broken in three places the other wing broken in two. Four ribs of his were broken and he was sure his leg was broken. Private guess that that was only the serious injuries he was pretty sure the rest was just bruises. Johnson picked Private up by his broken wing causing him to scream in pain.

Johnson came into the other room and threw Private on the ground. Skipper tried to reach out to him but the chains held him back. Johnson laughed at Skipper's attempt to get his son.

"Oh come on its not like you actually care" Johnson said. He left the room. Skipper was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Private" I whispered. Private was seeing black spots. He knew he wasn't going to remain conscious for very long. He tried to slide over to Skipper but every move he made caused more pain. Finally Private made it o Skipper before collapsing.

"It's not your fault dad" Private mumbled before falling asleep.

**Hey Guys,**

**so i know what your thinking: the paragraphs are different. yes yes they are. my laptop now comes with word document. okay no but seriously i know this is sad but it may get sadder just warning you now. but it will get better i promise. let me know what you think and ill get the next chapter up soon.**

**See Ya Soon**

**~STAR7K~**


	4. Chapter 4

~evil lair~

Kevin was reading a book (as always) when Johnson came in.

"Okay I give up what are you reading?" Johnson asked.

"Romeo and Juliette" Kevin said without looking up from his book. He finally closed the book. Johnson looked at him.

"What's wrong Romeo?" he asked.

"I'm not Romeo. Heather loves Private. He's all she can think about" Johnson walked up to him.

"Tell her that Private is dead. She'll need someone to make her feel better. There you and boom, we win" Kevin looked at him. Johnson knew it wasn't true. Johnson knew Private was alive but Kevin and Heather didn't and that was all that matter.

"You really killed him" Kevin asked hopefully. Johnson nodded. Kevin ran out of the room. Johnson picked up the book and flipped through the pages.

"I don't know why I picked this up I can't read"

~Kowalski's new lab~

"You stupid traitor" someone said inside a cage.

"I made you talk don't make me take that away from you" Kowalski said.

"We trusted you and you turned against us" he said.

"No not everyone trusted me. Skipper never trusted my inventions"

"Oh yeah sure that one time you made something that backfired and he was right not to trust it that makes him the bad guy right?"

"Yes I mean no. look Rico just leave me alone with this" Kowalski went back to working on lord knows what.

"You stupid traitor" Rico mumbled. Kowalski sighed and turned to him.

"Rico I-"before Kowalski could say anything Kevin came into the room.

"Kowalski you'll never guess"

"What happened?" Kowalski asked.

"Johnson killed the private" he said before leaving. Rico's jaw dropped. Private was his friend. Private was everybody's friend. He was too young to die. Rico's sadness soon turned to hate.

"Are you happy now Kowalski? An innocent kid was killed by the person you're working for" he yelled.

"Rico I don't…"

"You didn't what Kowalski? Didn't think that was Johnson plan the entire time. Aren't you smart enough to figure this out before-"

"Rico I'm sorry"

"You sure that makes things better. That doesn't bring Private back" Rico covered his face with his flippers and started crying. How could Kowalski been so stupid to help the enemy.

"Rico I-I'm sorry" Rico turned away from Kowalski.

"It doesn't matter now does it" Kowalski sighed and went back to work.

~unknown location~

Heather was looking in the mirror at the new bruise Kevin gave her. All she said was Private loves the lunicorns and he hit her. Secretly she admired how strong Kevin was. Kevin really does love her but sometimes she makes him angry. It wasn't Kevin's fault though. Heather jumped when Kevin opened the door to her "room". He smiled but when he saw Heather watching him he frowned.

"Heather, I'm so sorry" he walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Private is dead" it would have been easier to just shoot Heather's heart out. Heather pushed Kevin off of her and sat down hugging herself.

"When…how" she asked.

"Um…like yesterday. Johnson killed him." Heather started crying. "You uh…you seem upset I'm just going to um…leave" Kevin left the room and leaned against the door. He had to win over Heather's heart. Even with Private dead Heather still loved him. This was not going to be easy for either of them.

~interrogation room~

Johnson came into the room and slammed the door. Manfredi didn't even look up from the laptop.

"Oh Johnny I thought you forgot about me" he said sarcastically.

"Okay one don't call me that, Two no you didn't" Johnson said.

"Look we're going to make it out okay. We always do. Just face the fact that you're going to lose Johnson" Manfredi said

"I have to tell you a funny story. You know Heather?" Johnson asked. Manfredi nodded. "And you know how she liked that kid, Private? Well I told Kevin, wait this is funny, I told Kevin that Private was dead and he believed me" Johnson started laughing. Manfredi glared at him.

"That isn't funny why would you make up something like that"

"Because yesterday I nearly beat Private to death. Okay but I'm not done with the story. So Kevin believed me and told Heather"

"You freaking deranged. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking two things. One: if the twine is broken down into one separate piece of string it's easier to break. And two: I just set your "little girl" up with a woman abuser" Manfredi slammed the laptop close and pushed Johnson out of the way to get to the door. When he got outside of the interrogation room a sharp pain hit his neck. He pulled out a tranquillizer dart. Manfredi turned and saw Kowalski with the dart shooter.

"You really did turn on us" Manfredi said before passing out.

"Good job Kowalski" Johnson said as he dragged Manfredi back into the room and locked the door.

"Is it true?" Kowalski asked.

"Yeah Kevin's been to jail twice for it" Johnson answered.

"No I mean is it true that Private is still alive?"

"Oh you were behind the glass? Any ways yeah he's just a little broken" Johnson laughed wickedly. "Just a little"

~Kowalski's lab~

Kowalski didn't plan to tell Rico what he found out. Not yet at least. The way Johnson said "A little broken" made Kowalski think if anyone found out Private was alive it wouldn't remain that way. Kowalski went back to working on some sort of invention that would sooner or later blow up. Rico wouldn't talk to him. Secretly Kowalski hated that. Rico came up to Kowalski one day and talked to him in his normal grunting that only the team could understand but basically said that if Kowalski had the knowledge to turn a human into a shape shifter then he could make him talk again. Kowalski agreed to help his friend. When Kowalski thought he fixed his voice Rico still couldn't talk. Kowalski felt like a failure. He accidentally turned a human into a penguin then failed to intentionally make his friend able to talk. When Manfredi asked him what they were doing Kowalski didn't want to admit that he had failed yet again so he shocked himself unconscious. Later they found out that the invention hadn't taken full affect. But they only found out after Kowalski turned his back on the team.

"Rico" Kowalski tried.

"Just go back to your stupid invention. It's not like you actually like me anyways" Rico said coldly.

"Rico that's not true. You're my best friend" Rico laughed.

"I bet that's what you said to Private before…" his voice trailed off.

"Rico trust me I would never do anything to hurt you guys"

"Right that's why you turned against us killed Private and locked me in a cage. You know I bet he killed Private in front of Skipper completely destroying his mental state. And then there's Heather who loved him and needed him to survive last year. If she found out …"

"Stop stop you're right okay I'm sorry you're right" Kowalski snapped. For a moment Rico and Kowalski stared at each other.

"Or was Johnson trying to get to you by killing Private"

"Private is not dead!" Kowalski yelled. So much for keeping it a secret. Kowalski told Rico everything about what Johnson said to Manfredi. When he finished he felt a lot of weigh lift off from his shoulders.

"so what are you going to do?" Rico asked.

"I'm going to finish my invention" Kowalski said before going back to work.

"You still are a stupid traitor" Rico said. Kowalski sighed.

**Hey Guys,**

**I know this is up early but i got finished with this early.**

**You: because you're excited?**

**me: no my friend brought a monster to school when i started typing. so um we all saw the trampoline picture that Sandy made? yeah well there was a situation similar to that here. Sandy gave my trampoline to the neighbors other than that Sandy spared us. Please Pray for the people that Sandy effected. let me know what you think and i have two shout outs that i forgot to mention last chapter.**

**1: i really love how you put that madagascargirl idk why i just like how you said that.**

**2:i love how k theEpicPenguin just freaked out at Kowalski**

**thank for the reviews guys.**

**See Ya Soon,**

**~STAR7K~**


	5. Chapter 5

~unknown location~

When Kevin came into the room Heather quickly put a jacket on. He really didn't think anything from it until later. Heather seemed really cheery today. Kevin was glad to see her finally getting over that penguin.

"Heather?" Kevin asked. Heather looked at him but showed no expression on her face. "I thought we could go someplace today"

"Are you sure you want to let your prisoner loose" Kevin did the best he could not to hit her at that comment.

"Look this is only so Johnson can't find you again. I don't want anyone to hurt you" Kevin finally got Heather to agree to go on a "date" with him. But he couldn't help but feel something was off about her.

~interrogation room~

Manfredi was watching a random crime show but mostly the interrogation scenes. He figured out that the automatic locks come from inside the viewing room. Johnson locked the door so he was just stuck even if Kowalski pulled threw as a double agent he wouldn't be able to get the door unlocked. Finally Manfredi watched an episode of NCIS season seven episode 23. The cop pushed the bad guy into the glass and the glass cracked.

"Oh pshh duh" Manfredi said to himself. He closed the laptop and slammed it into the glass. Like predicted it cracked. He hit the glass again and it shattered. Kowalski was standing in front of the broken glass. He looked away from Manfredi.

"I didn't see anything" he said. Manfredi ran out of the room. Okay the easy part was over now came the hard part: finding the rest of the team.

~unknown location late at night~

Heather giggled at her little plan. Kevin was completely clueless about the knife. He was really stupid wasn't he? Kevin created an exact replica of Juliette's room, Romeo's dagger and all.

"Heather" Kevin said getting her attention. "I had the best day of my life with you"

"I had fun to" Heather said.

"I was just wondering wi…will you marry me"

"sure" she said. He smiled and left the room possibly to tell Johnson she said yes. "just to bad I won't make it to the wedding" Heather said.

~unknown location number two~

Private woke up which was a bad idea because waking up brought the pain back. He groaned in pain.

"Oh thank god you woke up" Skipper said.

"Not really Ski- dad I'm in so much pain" Private said weakly.

"I was afraid that you would never wake up. I was afraid I lost you again" Johnson then came into the room.

"Okay on a scale from one to ten how much do you think Heather really likes you? No don't answer that. Heather just agreed to marry Kevin. Ha being evil is so much fun. Heather never really liked you" Johnson would have gloated more but Skipper stood up and well Johnson ran away like a little sacredly cat. Skipper went over to Private who was softly crying.

"Hey it's going to be okay. You don't need her" Skipper said.

"No Skipper something is wrong. She would never do that. Sh-she's in trouble" Private said. Skipper didn't know how Private could tell but really he didn't want to know. All Skipper was really sure about at the moment was that Private was right.

~unknown location~

Kevin came into the room. Heather was standing in the corner with a knife up to her throat. Kevin ran up to her and took the knife out of her hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kevin yelled.

"Look Kevin you can't keep me prisoner here. I love Private" Kevin pushed a button on a remote and Heather went back to smiling.

"Stupid obedience collar. Let me see your arm" Heather held out her arm for him. He rolled up her sleeve reveling cut marks that weren't new. "Heather why would you do this"

Heather just stood there smiling. "I'm going to get someone that can help. Stay here and don't touch that knife" he told her not like it really matter the obedience collar took away her free will.

~few minutes later~

"Come on I know you're the only one that can help her" Kevin said to Skipper. Heather was sitting leaning against the wall smiling.

"What did you do to her" Skipper asked noticing the dog collar.

"I didn't do anything to her. She just is stronger than Kowalski thinks"

"Kowalski what does he have to do with this"

"Well nothing he just had a obedience collar. I only put it on her so she couldn't transform and escape but then she wouldn't stop crying over Private so I turned it up a little but then she tried to kill herself so I turned it up more. The collar should take most of her free will away but she gets stronger and fights it" Skipper couldn't tell if he was serious or if he was just stupid. Kevin didn't want Heather as a wife he wanted Heather as something from radio shack.

"Turn the collar off" Skipper demanded.

"But if I turn the collar off-"

"I can't help her unless the collar is off" Kevin agreed and turned the collar off. Heather fell to the floor. Kevin left the room for Heather and Skipper to talk.

"Skipper you're here" Heather said. The first thing Skipper noticed was the bruises on her face. Kevin had been hitting her and that only made Skipper hate him more.

"Tell me what is going on" Skipper said.

"My heart belongs with Private"

"Then why would you kill yourself" Heather was quiet for a moment.

"Skipper Private is dead" Skipper chuckled.

"Is that what they're telling you? Heather Private isn't dead he just severely injured which isn't very better but at least he's alive"

"How do you know?" Heather asked. She's now sitting up but she didn't look every well.

"He…he was tortured in front of me"

"I'm so sorry"

"Yeah well he's alive but sometimes I still think I can hear him scream" Skipper avoided eye contact. Heather figured it was because he didn't want her to see him cry.

"Skipper" Heather tried but was cut off by Skipper trying to change the subject.

"Tell me about the collar" Heather put her hand on her neck.

"It's like benching more then you can lift. The stronger the collar is the harder it is to fight. It hurts Skipper. Oh and Kevin told me…" Heather went back to smiling. Skipper jumped up and turned around. Kevin had the remote in his hands.

"I think you know too much. The boss was right about you: trickery" Kevin said. Skipper needed to get the remote from him Heather was in trouble.

"You really think you and Heather could ever be together" Skipper said.

"Well yeah she all ready agreed to marry me"

"That wasn't her that was your little obedience collar"

"I think she was happy with the answer"

"She tried to kill herself right after that"

"Well at least I'd be a better husband then that kid of yours. Heather needs a real man in her life"

"You hit her. That doesn't make you a man" Kevin jumped at Skipper but Skipper jumped out of the way. Kevin found the dagger and swung it at Skipper. Skipper backed up as far as he could but backed into a corner.

"Nowhere to run Skipper. No cheating death this time" Kevin said.

"wanna bet" someone said from behind him. Kevin turned around. Manfredi had the remote. Kevin sweep kicked Manfredi. He went flying and hit the wall the remote shatter. Heather shook her head and Jumped up.

"You can't control me anymore" Heather said before attacking him. Skipper went over to Manfredi.

"Where's the rest of the team?" he asked.

"All I know is Kowalski may not be the bad guy but I has sorry have I have no idea where Rico is"

Kevin pinned Heather to the wall by chocking her. Manfredi kicked Kevin away from Heather. Heather started coughing.

"Skipper, get the collar off of her" Manfredi yelled before Kevin kicked him down. Kevin stepped on Manfredi with a crushing sound. Manfredi yelped.

"No" Heather screamed. She grabbed the dagger and stabbed Kevin in the back before he could hurt Manfredi again. Heather picked up Manfredi.

"No" he whispered. "I'm fine it's only like two broken ribs. I can manage"

"are you sure" Skipper asked.

"Yeah let's go save the rest of the team"

**Hey Guys,**

**so elections are over :( oh well in four year can't make that much a differents right? any ways this is the other chapter i wrote while jacked up on monster energy drink. so if you don't like it let me know i wasnt best state of mind when i wrote it. let me know what you think and have a nice day.**

**See Ya Soon**

**~STAR7K~**


	6. Chapter 6

"Where were you" Rico asked when Kowalski came back.

"Who do you think you are my mother?"

"You're a traitor my leader. Skipper always told me to keep my eye on a traitor" Rico said. Kowalski looked at him.

"Fine. Rico I don't think we're going to be here for much longer" Rico's angry expression turned into fear.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well Manfredi escaped…"

"And you did nothing to stop him?" Kowalski unlocked the cage and let Rico out.

"Rico I'm not the traitor, Johnson is. I only agreed to join him because we need an inside man" Rico hugged him.

"I knew you couldn't be a traitor" Manfredi came into the room.

"Whoa! What were…you know I don't want to know. Come on" Rico and Kowalski followed him.

"Come on Private is this way" Skipper said. They ran down a hallway but Johnson was standing in front of the door.

"good job Kowalski. Your little invention made me able to get the upper flipper"

"ya wanna bet" Manfredi said.

"Yeah I do because Manfredi I know your biggest fear"

"Sock monkeys?"

"Okay second biggest fear" he pushed a button and a door opened and a dog came out.

"Pit bull" Heather yelled but she seemed more excited than scared.

"Heather take the collar off" Kowalski said. Heather took off her obedience collar.

"I completely forgot it was on" she confessed.

"okay carefully put the collar on the pit bull"

"What…no. pit bulls are not mean dogs it's the owner that makes them mean" Heather said. Then Heather noticed it. Slowly she approached the dog.

"Heather, come back. That thing will kill you, even as a human" Manfredi said.

"no she won't. she's a good dog. A good dog that won't hurt me because I'm going to help her" she said slowly more like she was talking to the pit bull not the penguins. Heater took another step and the dog barked. Manfredi flinched but Heather didn't even look fazed by it. Heather held out her hand and the pit bull sniffed it. Slowly Heather unlatched the collar. The puppy laid down when Heather removed her collar.

"It's okay you can go home now" Heather told the puppy. The little pit bull licked Heather's face.

"Thank you thank you thank you" the puppy said before running off.

"Wouldn't you know it? Johnson put an obedience collar on the poor thing" Heather said. Johnson pushed a button on his remote and the collar caught on fire. Heather screamed and dropped the collar but her hands were already burned. Kowalski pulled Skipper in front of him. Skipper tried to move but Kowalski held him there. When Skipper looked back at Johnson he had a throwing knife.

"good work Kowalski. Don't you know where you are Skipper? This is the place where you started this all. This is where you killed my master" Skipper looked around. This placed did look familiar but the last time he saw it the room didn't have a blood stain on the floor. Then it hit him: that was his blood. This was the room Private shot and killed Blowhole.

"you've gone too far this time Johnson. You've hurt every member of my team and I won't stand for it. If you want to kill me kill me but leave my team alone" Skipper said. When Johnson threw the knife Kowalski hyper extended Skipper's wing till Skipper fell to the ground. Apparently Kowalski underestimated his own strength because he heard a snapped and a muffled shriek from Skipper. The knife hit Kowalski in the stomach.

"No. Kowalski you stupid double double crosser" Johnson yelled before running away. Manfredi ran after him and tackled him. They fought for a moment until Manfredi pinned Johnson. Skipper caught Kowalski before he hit the ground.

"you planned this didn't you?" Skipper asked. Kowalski nodded weakly. Manfredi hand cuffed Johnson.

"you have the right to remain silent anything you say can be and will be used against you in court" Manfredi said reciting Miranda rights. "It's not like not talking will help you. You have a ton of witnesses"

"Manfredi!" Skipper yelled. Manfredi ran over to Skipper and the fallen Kowalski.

"It's okay I can fix him" Manfredi said. "Rico, I need a first aid kit" Rico coughed up a first aid kit and pulled out a needle and thread. This was a red flag for Skipper so he backed away. Skipper decided to help Heather with her burned hands.

"good job with that pit bull thing" Skipper said.

"her name is Annabelle. There are lost dog signs everywhere in Connecticut for her. Her family almost lost hope" Heather informed him. Skipper wrapped her hands up but could tell he did a bad job at it.

"Come on Heather lets go get Private" Skipper said. Heather followed him to an interrogation room. Heather gasped when she saw the broken figure lying in the corner. She ran over and knelt beside him. Private looked at her. Heather carefully picked him up.

"I was so scared you forgot about me" Private said weakly.

"I never forgot" Heather didn't want to mention that small minor detail about almost committing suicide for him. "Come on let's get you to the animal hospital"

~later at the zoo~

Marlene was still waiting at the front gate after zoo hours. She almost gave up hope until she saw them. She couldn't contain her excitement. Marlene ran outside of the zoo gates and hugged Skipper. Skipper wince slightly because of his broken wing but didn't pull back.

"where were you" Marlene asked without letting go of Skipper.

"Sorry that's classified" Skipper said.

"Forget it I don't care I'm just glad your okay" she rested her head on Skipper's chest.

~a couple hours later at the animal hospital~

"Out of six penguins only five are hurt" the doctor informed Alice and the assistant Shawna "but I suggest letting the unhurt penguin stay with his flock"

"Whatever" Alice said before leaving. Rico was the only penguin that did get hurt on this "mission".

"Who would take all of the penguins and torture them?" Shawna asked looking at the injured pen-goo-win.

"I don't know but it is a shame. These are poor defenseless creator" the doctor said. Manfredi started laughing. Everyone looked at him.

"I'm sorry it's just humans are-" he was cut off by Heather.

"Watch what you say there I can still beat you up" Manfredi suddenly lost his train of thought. Heather looked over at Private who was all bandaged up. She felt so guilty. If it weren't or her Private wouldn't be as hurt this much. He still thinks she loves Kevin. Heather hated Kevin. It was all that stupid Johnson's fault. Heather groaned and fell to the ground.

"You okay?" Manfredi asked. She looked up at him.

"Yeah"

"What's up?"

"Airplanes

"Talk!" Manfredi yelled. Heather sat up and leaned against the wall Private was asleep so she didn't worry too much that he would hear them so Heather told Manfredi everything. When she was done talking Manfredi sat next to her.

"you know what I think you should do" Heather looked at him for the answer. "Talk to him. Tell him the truth. Private loves you for who you are. He'll trust you. He'll understand" Heather sighed and shook her head.

"No I… no I can't tell him" she said.

"he's goanna think your hiding something that's more…no wait I think it's far…far worse that what you're really hiding"

"okay just drop it" Heather said.

"but-"

"drop it!" Manfredi decided to stop bugging her about it.

"Fine you don't need my help I'm going to solve other penguin problems" he jumped off the counter wincing slightly when he hit the ground but continued to walk into the next room.

When Manfredi got to the next room Kowalski was crying to Skipper.

"I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you" Kowalski said.

"Kowalski I'm not mad at you" Skipper said.

"Well you should be" Manfredi interrupted. "If it wasn't for your invention Private wouldn't be broken hearted and Heather wouldn't have gotten burned" Kowalski looked down.

"Manfredi, Kowalski saved my life and you saved his" Skipper pointed out.

"yeah I saved his life he didn't need to suffer but he did make you the target her and turned Rico into his little pet"

"Hey leave me out of this" Rico said.

"I'm sorry I never meant for anyone to get hurt" Kowalski whispered.

"that's not true and you know it" Kowalski looked at him "you planned to shock the brain chip to shut down Johnson's evil side. Only it didn't work like that you didn't know Johnson took it so you made another one Kevin stole it to use it to make his own version of Heather" Kowalski blinked.

"how did you know all that" Kowalski said.

"I hacked into Johnson main data base computer I found out everything that he was planning"

"but how did you know-"

"you used a computer to make a plan too" Kowalski nodded. Manfredi turned to Skipper.

"and I know your dirty little secret. Darn good thing I'm a good guy" Manfredi said while laughing.

"what secret?" Skipper said acting like he didn't know but everyone knows he knows.

"I got to go get a coffee. Man this whole caffeine free thing is just terrible" Manfredi left with Rico following him trying to get him to tell Skipper's secret.

**Hey Guys,**

**yeah i don't like this ending either but i didnt want to go over 2000 words. the next chapter will be better i promise. until then let me know what you think and i will get back to you.**

**Nicky: I saw that.**

**Me: saw what**

**Nicky:you think i'm that stupid i saw what you did**

**ME: i didn't do anything**

**Nicky: you just supported pitbull rights because you got that new dog**

**Me: hey its not my dog its my step sister's boyfriends dog. just ley me sign off and ill get back to you.**

**okay sorry See Ya Soon**

**~STAR7K~**

**Courtney: hey what are you reading (takes laptop)**

**Me: oh dear god. give me my laptop back**


	7. Chapter 7

~a few months later at H.Q. ~

"I am so sad" Manfredi said. Heather sighed.

"Okay why are you sad" she asked.

"There's like nothing with caffeine in here and Skipper Private and Kowalski are still in the hospital so we can't leave"

"well at least your love life is fine. I haven't talked to Private in like over a month"

"that's not my fault I told you to tell him" Heather sat down at the table. Manfredi sat next to her.

"Hey it's going to be okay. Johnson is in jail Blowhole and Hans re dead"

"what's your point?"

"Lack of bad guys more time at H.Q. more time at H.Q. you can talk to Private then" Heather got up and walked to Kowalski's lab. When she came out she had a bottle of Pepsi and a bottle of Coke. Heather place them on the table.

"here so you can learn the different" Manfredi smiled.

"caffeine! Skipper's still in the hospital where did you get this?" Manfredi asked.

"I'm human remember and anyways I'm not talking to you until you learn the different"

~animal hospital~

Skipper, Private and Kowalski were all in the same room waiting for the doctor to release them. Until then they had to wait, and wait, and wait and Private was getting sick of it. The only thing that was worse then Heather agreeing to marry another man is being away from her. Actually Private was worried a lot about her. Heather barely talked to him and he was afraid that something worse happening then just Kevin purposing to her. Did Heather love Kevin? Private was so deep in thought he didn't hear Skipper the first time.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he asked.

"I said as soon as the zoo opens we are getting released" Skipper said

"oh" Private looked at his cast.

"okay, what's wrong"

"I'm just worried that Heather doesn't love me anymore"

"She didn't tell you?" Private looked at him.

"tell me what"

"well, I'm not going to tell you. It's one of those things I can't interfere with" Private stared at him for a moment. Something that Skipper couldn't interfere with? This had to be worse then he thought.

~later at the H.Q.~

Things where quiet. Kowalski felt downgraded. He seriously felt like most of this was his fault. Rico was just quiet. He finally has the ability to talk and he doesn't. Manfredi has a 2 liter bottle of Coke so he wouldn't be talking anytime soon. Heather and Private kept looking at each other silently agree that if and when they were alone she was going to tell him the truth. Then Marlene came in.

"Hey guys, Mort got stuck in the popcorn machine he's going to get buried alive if you don't do something" she said.

"Alright this seems like a four man job so you two stay here" Skipper said pointing to Private and Heather.

"but Skipper-" Heather tried.

"nope. four MAN job"

"well that was the most sexist thing you ever said" Heather mumbled to herself. Skipper smiled and left with the rest of the team leaving Private and Heather alone.

"Heather?" Private asked quietly. She turned to look at him. "what happened?" Heather sighed and sat at the table Private sat across from her. She knew that she should tell him. Private would understand.

"I didn't mean to" she said not even thinking about it.

"you didn't mean to do what" Heather sighed again.

"when I heard that you were…they said you were dead Private. I was so scared I didn't want to live without you" she finally said. That was the only way to describe it. Private was shocked was she saying what he thinks she was saying. He walked over to her and hugged her. Heather cried into his shoulder.

"I'll never love anyone other than you" Heather whispered to him.

"I know" Private said back. He didn't want to let go of her. They must have down something to really terrify Heather. Something was up other then Kevin telling her Private was dead. "did you have that nightmare again" heather nodded slightly. "what is it about?"

Heather looked at him pulling back from there hug. "I…I keep seeing you dead and I love you. I don't want you to leave"

"Heather, I love you and I'll never leave" Private pulled her into another hug. Manfredi then came through the fish bowl entrance.

"Hey I forgot...never mind" he backed out slowly trying not to interrupt their love moment.

**Hey Guys,**

**yeah this chapter was...stupid and i'm not saying that for self pity i really think this chapter was stupid. evedentaly i didn't have controle over the last chapter sign off aksjdflka1234567898765976545 rfthsghifkaeh - or that. see my friends think they are funny.**

**Nicky: we are!**

**yeah they are. but any ways let me know what you think and i'll should get the next chapter up soon. WARNING the next chapters are going to be cute and cuddle, which sucks for me lolz.**

**See Ya Soon**

**~STAR7K~**


	8. Chapter 8

~year later at the H.Q. ~

The penguins (minus Heather) were playing there normal Saturday night card game. Heather was at Marlene's. It was anybody's game but one wrong slip up and anyone could win.

"so, Heather and I have been dating for a while now" Private said. Skipper looked at him and put two cards on the deck.

"so? Two eights" he said. Manfredi put three cards on the deck.

"three nine"

"bull crap" Kowalski said. Manfredi swore to himself and picked up the deck.

"two jacks" Manfredi said sadly as he put two cards on the deck.

"well I was just wondering…" Private said but was cut off from Skipper.

"no" Skipper said.

"but I didn't even"

"no and Rico it's your turn"

"kay how old where you when you married Emily?" Manfredi asked. Skipper glared at him.

"you said you weren't going to bring it up"

"yeah but Private is twenty-two with a girl that you trust. I don't think you even asked your parents if you could get married" Everyone was looking at Skipper.

"so how old were you?" Manfredi asked again. Skipper mumbled something. "I'm sorry what did you say"

"we were at war no one knew when someone was going to come home or leave or die"

"and you were how old"

"fifteen" Skipper said. Everyone went back to the game. Rico put two queens on the deck.

"what that would make you …37" Manfredi said.

"I tell you what Private if you could win this game, which we all know you won't but if you did you can marry Heather but only if you win this game"

"I'm good with that" Private said.

"awe come on you can't win. You have four cards left Skipper has two you can't win at this" Kowalski said.

"just play your turn" Skipper said.

"Fine two kings" Kowalski said while putting two cards on the deck.

"Private it's your turn" Rico said.

"oh right what are we on?" he asked.

"ace" Manfredi said.

"oh okay four aces" Private said putting his cards on the deck.

"bull crap" Skipper said. Private showed him the cards and they were four aces. Everyone gasped as Skipper collected the deck.

"I can't believe it. Skipper actually didn't win this time" Manfredi said.

"and what's worse is Privates getting married" Skipper said.

~next day~

Heather and Private were walking by the pond.

"it's so weird knowing that I could swim just last year" Heather said.

"hey I bet I can beat you to the other side" Private said.

"you're on" Heather jumped into the water and started swimming. Private followed her but he let her win. When they were on the other side of the pond Private was acting all nervous and Heather could tell. Then Heather noticed a box on the side of the pond.

"Hey what's that?" Heather asked. Private went over to it and picked it up.

"there's a note inside. Here I can't read" he said as he handed the note to Heather.

"it says: will you marry me" Heather looked up to Private. Private smiled at her. "yes" she whispered. Heather kissed Private.

"I'm going to tell Marlene" Heather said. She started to run off.

"wait" Private called after her. Heather went back and got the diamond bracelet and kissed Private again.

"I'm so lucky I have you" Heather said to him. Then she ran off to tell everyone at the zoo.

~Marlene's habitat~

Heather was so excited.

"Marlene I have bad news. Private and I are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend" she said.

"oh what happened" Marlene asked.

"well, we walked down to the pond and he….pause for dramatic affect….proposed" Marlene and Heather shared a five minute happy screaming and jumping .

"now if only Skipper would stop dragging his feet" Marlene mumbled. "well when is the wedding?"

"I don't know we need to talk about that but I'm so happy" Heather said.

~meanwhile at H.Q.~

Private came down the fishbowl entrance. Everybody was there waiting for him.

"well?" Manfredi asked.

"she said yes" Private said.

"ha in your face Rico pay up" Kowalski said.

"what how could you have known that?" Rico asked.

"it was kind of obvious"

"yeah like Private being Skipper's son" Manfredi said. The all looked at him for a moment then they went back to doing whatever they were doing before Private came.

"hey Manfredi" Private whispered.

"yeah?" Manfredi whispered back.

"thanks for stacking the deck for me" Manfredi smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Private smiled at his comment. For once in their lives something was actually going right.

**Hey Guys,**

**See what I mean by cute and cuddly? This story isn't done obviously (because I have that whole must be 10 chapters law) but it may only be nine chapters law :( Sorry but let me know what you think and I will get back to you.**

**Á tout á l'heure (see ya soon in French)**

**~STAR7K~**


	9. Chapter 9

~two weeks later~

Marlene was helping Heather get her head piece on right.

"you look beautiful someone whispered from the doorway. The girls looked at him. "that's why I just want to let you know you don't need to marry this under classman" the lemur said.

"I know but I just want to" Heather said. Julienne's jaw dropped.

"you could be my queen but you choose him over me" Heather rolled her eyes

"I prefer him over you but don't worry Julienne your queen will come someday Just Private's my king today"

"this Private is a king too"

"it was figurative language and don't mess this day up for me"

"fine I won't mess this day up for you bet the next day I will" he left Heather turned to Marlene.

"he's going to forget before then" Marlene said.

"yup"

~meanwhile~

Private was straightening is bow (not the mister tux bow but a black one)when Skipper came up to you.

"remember when you sacrificed you relationship with Shawna for us and I told you I never could be prouder? Well I was wrong when you finally learn how to cheat at a card game just o be with a girl for the rest of your life that was when I was proud" Skipper said.

"how did you know" Private asked.

"you really think Manfredi was the one who stacked the deck?" Skipper hugged his son.

"so Skipper when are you and Marlene getting married?" Private asked

"come on let's not keep your bride waiting" Skipper said smiling.

~later~

The wedding couldn't have been more perfect. Except the fact that Kowalski and Manfredi needed to tackle Julienne to keep him from saying that he objected. Everyone was happy now. Okay well almost every one. Marlene was sitting outside of her cave just thinking about everything that happened today. Soon Skipper came and wrapped his wings around her. She lend in to him.

"what are you thinking about" Skipper asked.

"nothing" Marlene sighed. She was thinking about something. Heather and Private are so happy together and Heather wasn't even born a penguin. Why could Skipper order Kowalski to turn her into a penguin. Or even better he could turn himself into an otter but I guess he didn't love her that much. No, Marlene refused to believe that. Skipper did believe in relationships until Marlene came along. Skipper would drop everything for her. Marlene sighed again.

"I love you" Skipper whispered to her.

"I know" Marlene said.

"what's wrong?" Skipper asked. 'it just Heather and Private are so happy and about to live the rest of their lives together and you and me aren't' she thought. She wouldn't say it to him though. She didn't want to put all the guilt on him but it was all pretty much his fault.

"nothing" Marlene finally said. She just said nothing twice. If Skipper didn't notice something wrong maybe he didn't love her as much as she thought.

~H.Q.~

Manfredi Kowalski and Rico where watching some random TV show while everyone else was gone.

"so what's this show called?" Rico asked.

"NCIS" Manfredi answered.

"how can you tell" Kowalski asked.

"well NCIS is written on the wall"

"you can read?" Rico asked.

"you didn't know? I've known you for like what two years?" Manfredi said

"no. you have to teach me" Kowalski said.

"you can't read?" Manfredi asked.

"no that's the only thing that's keeping me from being the smartest penguin alive"

"aren't you already the smartest penguin alive"

"well yeah but if I could read it would only make me smarter" Manfredi shrugged.

"Fine I'll teach you how to read"

"where's Heather and Private" Rico asked.

"who knows where doing you know what. You know chicks and their Brits" Manfredi said referring to what agent DiNozzo said about how girls always fall for British boys.

"they do make the cutest couple" Kowalski said.

"I guess. Any girls in your life?" Manfredi asked.

"no. not ever since Doris"

"oh…sorry. I wonder what Skipper's going to do when he gets grandkids" Rico laughed.

"in some ways it was a good thing Private got taken. Skipper is not good in a raising kids kind of way" he said. Manfredi just shrugged.

"can't argue there. Skipper is more like 'don't touch my family' kind of father"

"you have no idea" Skipper said behind them. They all jumped.

"Skipper! How long have you been there?" Kowalski asked. Skipper sat next to them on the couch.

"long enough to figure out who killed him" he said referring to the TV show.

"really? Who then" Manfredi said.

"the lawyer. It's one of their leader's rules never involve a lawyer"

"oh okay yeah I can see that why are you home early" Skipper remained silent for awhile. Something bad must have happened between him and Marlene.

"I'm going to sleep" Skipper said. Something's up if Skipper's going to bed early. Manfredi and Kowalski noticed it too. However Rico was just stuck on the TV.

"did you notice that?" Manfredi asked after Skipper was gone.

"yeah. That's oddly out of character

"oh my god" Rico said.

"what" Manfredi and Kowalski said at the same time.

"it was the lawyer" Manfredi and Kowalski rolled their eyes. Never the less this was a mystery worthy of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (person who wrote Sherlock Holmes). Well at least Heather and Private's love story is going right now. Let's wait till the next story to shake things up.

The End

**Hey Guys,**

**See what I mean by slow and short. Okay fyi I wrote a story about my adventure with the penguins. You can read it if you want but you don't have to (PLEASE READ IT) but you don't have to. Okay I think this is the last chapter sadly. Sorry about the uh STUPID ending. Love stories aren't really up my speed just sayin'. Let me know what you think and maybe I'll be inspired to write a sequel. No promises.**

**Á tout á l'heure **

**~STAR7K~**


End file.
